Sounds in the Night
by jerniman
Summary: Naruto and Hinata have been marriage for many years, the stress of achieving their dreams takes some unexpected tolls on their personal lives. Sometimes things work out in the middle of the night. This is a one-shot LEMON, it's rated M for adult language, situations and graphic sexuality. Please Read and Review.


Authors Notes: This is actually my first attempt at writing a story, however, it is the second to see the light of day. I have been nervous about publishing it among the many awesome stories have been authored.

 **Quick point, the story is the same but Kurai Tora pointed out an error that had to be corrected - I can take a hit and admit to an error. I appreciate the feedback.**

So, here goes...

* * *

A silent room filled with the soft, quiet moan and sigh of a woman's voice, it's a sound not of fear or any type of negativity but of happiness and pleasure. She lies with her back pressed up against the broad chest of a man - her husband of many years. His strong arms wrapped around her protectively and lovingly as they have done since before they were married. She is his everything and he is her everything, even before he knew it. He was a bit dense and oblivious in his youth, he would say, his focus was elsewhere and didn't know any better. Having grown up without love and respect he couldn't recognize the signs, albeit she was always there in the background ready to provide both.

The couple lay on their right side, his normally wrapped arm from an epic battle long past, now used as part of her pillow, their fingers entwine. His chin just above her head, every breath he gets the scent of Lavender and Vanilla from her thick midnight blue hair. The left arm, however, feels a bit mischievous this night and under the control of his subconscious, looking to not sleep but to _play_. As the leader of the entire village, his time is very limited outside of the office. He fights a constant battle with the dreaded 'paper enemy', try as he might to defeat it, the pages seemingly reproduce like rabbits, every morning a new and larger pile greets him.

He has always tried to make time for her and their two children as possible, no matter what, even if that time is enough to sit and have dinner with the family, before returning to the office to continue that paper-work battle. Long hours and late nights, can take its toll on a married couples' time together as a man and woman. They try to make the most of their alone time, even if it is a quick shower together before the kids are up in the morning. They love each other more and more each day and he tries to show and prove that love, even though she has never once questioned that it or his commitment to their family.

As they slept contently, the mischievous left hand, making its way under her pale orange silk night shirt and creasing her smooth skin, skin rivaling the finest porcelain. The fingers move over her toned stomach muscles, while not as flat and toned in her prime, having two children changes a woman's body. She is still as beautiful and pleasing to the eye as she was in her youth. In her mid 30's, she is the envy of all women and the desire of men everywhere, she is truly beautiful inside and out. His left hand is gentle but firm in making its presence known, causing her to sigh and letting out a small moan as it moves across the bottom of her ample breast. Longing for some attention and now receiving what they desire.

His index finger stops briefly when the skin change from absolute perfection to a slightly different texture. Tracing the texture, it's nearly a perfect circle just under her left breast. The circle is a reminder of a precious but painful memory that haunts them both, the memory of when she declared her love for him and nearly died when Pain ran a black metallic Chakra rod through her back, while she saved his life. Taking those courageous actions, she did just that and saved many others in the process. He would have died if she had not stepped in that fateful day. It was almost as if the hand was remorseful, just as its owner - her getting hurt and almost losing something very precious to him. The love he had been searching for all his life, the love of a good woman, had been right in front of him the whole time.

After a few moments, the hand resumed pursuit of its prize and employed the help of the left arm to cup her left breast. Causing a sharp intake of air and a slight shiver; she knows his touch and his alone even sound asleep. Her body knows his touch and yearns for his natural warmth and the pleasure it brings, years of intimacy and closeness has made his touch an essential part of living, just as air to breath or water to drink. Her mind is still in the world of dreams, but his touch is moving her back to the waking world quickly. While in a waking-dream state, she raises her left arm and places it behind his head, giving the mischievous hand full access to her mounds. Her last moments of sleepy thoughts and dreams had become heated almost instantly, not having any imagery or definable structures only colors and feelings to describe the sensations that are slowly growing deep inside. A primal natural heat, the heat of passion and lust, bereft of politeness or social decorum. The need to be with her mate and to give into _animal-istic_ urges and there was no stopping those urges.

His mind also moved rapidly towards the waking world, with the feeling of something in his right hand, he knows it's her hand and their fingers still intertwined, just as they were when they entered their sleeping states. When he closes his fingers, he can fell a gentle but firm squeeze in response, it becomes forcefully after a few moments. However, the left hand has something else, warm, smooth and firm. He takes control of the naughty left hand and moves his fingers around gently, feeling the smoothness, a slight change in texture of the perfectly round slightly pink aureola and the protrusion that is her erect nipple. Having an idea of what he is holding, his mind comes out of the fog but keeps his eyes closed.

" _Aww man, not again... my hand is up her shirt… again….. coping a feel, again. How long has this been going on?"_ He wonders. _"We both have meetings with the council in the morning and who knows what time it is now. If we both are worn out, it might not look good."_

" _But damn, they feel good and I do love them."_ While musing his internal, he gives her another firm squeeze and runs a finger of the tip of her solid nipple.

Debating just giving up and rolling over so she can keep sleeping, as much as he wants to be with her, he knows that she might be cross with him for waking her up just to satisfy the, 'urge in his shorts'. After a few moments, he concludes, he needs to be with her and over the years they have been together, she has never denied him even if she _resisted_ his advances (she likes playing hard to get, but he doesn't need to know little fact).

" _FUCK IT!"_ He inwardly shouts, not using such language aloud especially around her, she doesn't like cursing. He can almost count on one hand the number of times he can ever recall her using 'course language'. " _I need her, and I am going to have her, so what if we are a bit tired in the morning. If someone presses the matter, I can just say, 'we were working late'."_ He inwardly justifies and makes up his mind to proceed further.

Moving his hand around her breast, taking hold of her erect and firm nipple between his index finger and thumb with firm pressure and rolling it a bit. This is one of the small things that he knows will drive her wild and will defiantly get her attention. The firm clench of her right hand inside of his and a sharp intake of air with a small drawn out whisper of " **yeesss** " on the end of the breath. Almost at the same time the fingers of her left hand quickly grab his hair and give a bit of a tug, causing him to groan and was all he needed to hear and to feel.

Taking the hint, fully clenching her breast while moving his lips to the side of her neck moving up to her ear lobe. Reacting to him, her grip becomes tighter through his hair and pulls his face against her neck, not wanting him to stop. He is more than happy to accommodate her desire, plating kisses and suckling her neck gently, but not enough to leave a mark where someone will see. She is a proper lady and he would never do anything to make people see her differently, nevertheless, he is going to leave a mark, just somewhere lower and where no one will see - except him.

Fully awake and aware of what's happening, she thought of pretending to be asleep and let him do all the work. She wouldn't mind him taking care of her needs and he would gladly do so - as always. Not this time, she has missed him so much and wants him to know how much she has missed him and needs him. The fingers of her left hand wrap themselves through his blond hair further and hold firmly earning a small groan against the soft skin between her neck and collar bone, along with a few small nibble to her delight. Out of all the incredible things he can do to her, kissing and nibbling her neck, will always melt her and make her the willing subject to his most fervent desires.

His large powerful left hand is pressing her ample yet firm breasts to the ribs, she was pressed against his broad chest, almost as if trying to merge their bodies into one being. He massages and kneads the firm mounds, while pinching and gently tugging her nipples building some rhythm. His hand moves to the right breast to give it some attention and moving himself further over her left side. He moves her to face him to capture her lips, all while their eyes remain closed, an overwhelming instinct to bring them together has emerged. He manages to pull both of her nipples together between his fingers and thumbs, the sensation of dominance and the tactile contact excited her. When their lips made contact, she starts a forceful and aggressive assault of his tongue, to which he responds in kind. Never one to back down from a challenge he responds equal vigor, along with a bit more force to her nipples. Neither will to concede defeat, but his _nipple attack_ made her grown back into their intense kiss and he moves his tongue into her mouth. The moments tick away slowly, as the two enjoy each other, her right hand frees itself from his grasp to move onto his left hand already atop of her breasts.

" _It feels like forever since we were last together like this."_ She muses for a moment.

" _I have missed you so much and it feels like you have missed me._ Her mental conversation with him continues. In the past they have been able to hear each other's thoughts when the emotion is strong enough.

Her inner-self smiles with a devilish look as a plan to have her way with him emerges. " _Now I can have some fun, he has been working so hard on the new trade deals, he need some distractions."_ She puts on a mischievous smirk to match her inner-self between the kisses as she breaks away. She glances over at the clock on the table, it reads three minutes past mid-night. _"Well it is not the first time we have become...'passionate' in the middle of the night."_ Not that she minds or would ever deny him or herself.

She rolls over to her left side, in doing so his left hand gets tangled in her small delicate shirt, the sound of fabric ripping cuts through the quiet room. Her right hand, let's go of his hair to allow herself to position herself on top of him. Her legs to both sides of him and straddles his pelvis, she leans down to resume their passionate kissing. He can see that the small string of her top has been torn away in her move, resulting in the left side of the shirt hanging very low, exposing the top edge of her areola. His left hand now on her stomach, he pushes her up, breaking their kiss and at the same time grabbing hold of the shirt. Ripping it open. The sound of ripping material, the ferocity of the action and the surprise makes her gasp and her cheeks pinken with a slight bit of embarrassment and erotic pleasure.

Exposed to him, she hesitates a few moments to allow him to look upon her, as she removes the remains of her night shirt with a slight grin. She looks down at him from her perch and moves her hands up to his cheeks and runs her thumbs over the whisker marks that she has admired ever since they first met as children. When he come to her rescue from three bullies. But now was not the time to think about the past, it's time to focus on the here and now. She is going to make their time together worthwhile.

It's now her turn to play and drive him crazy, she knows him just as well as he knows her. She leans down, her lips heading for his, he anticipates the second round of their battle as he closes his eyes. She moves to his right, her silky hair falling over his face and onto his bare chest, causing him to shiver slightly with the light touch of each strand of hair.

When they first married and before the kids, he slept nude as he always did growing up alone, he never saw the need to wear anything to bed. Now he sleeps in boxers or pajama pants just in case the kids have a bad dream, or he needs to get up in the night.

She places her lips next to his ear and whispers. "You're mine tonight and there is nothing you can do about it." Her breath on his ear makes him squirm a bit wrap his arms around her back to hold her tight. "Bring it on, Hime", he whispers back to her ear with a little flick of his tongue onto her ear lobe. Causing a shiver and shutter to run through her body.

" _He always does that to me, no matter what I do he always has to one up me."_ Undeterred, she is going to do the one thing that she knows he loves and that she can only do for him but first a little bit of reminding him who's in charge.

She closes the distance between her mouth and his ear, her breath gently moving over the sensitive skin but not close enough to make contact. The slight squeeze of his strong arms around her body, tells her she has his attention and when he tries to move closer, she moves her lips away to avoid the kiss, he groans in frustration. She keeps repeating the teasing for his next few attempts to kiss her, all the while rolling her hips slightly to press her pelvis against his ever so slightly. She can feel the thin panties that matched the now destroyed top becoming more and more wet with feminine fluids. The thin material that separate her womanhood from him is becoming more annoying and in the way of her plans. After a few moments, she can feel the material of the panties pressing and moving against something rigid and large. She knows what it is and pleased to know that he is now fully 'awaken'.

She moves down his neck a bit further kissing and placing little nibbles and nips of the skin along the way, all the while her womanhood moves along his erect member. She can feel its size and the sensation of the two most sensitive areas attempt to touch through the thin materials. She sighs with the sensation and his groans. He loves the feeling of her taking control, but he also wants to retaliate to consume her. He holds her tight and tries to roll to the right, but she is ready for such a maneuver and shifts opposite, she is much smaller than him, but has leverage on her side. She holds him at bay while giving him and deep and passionate kiss and says, "I said you are mine and I meant it." While giving him stern but playful look, he resigns himself to being controlled. For now. She moves back to his ear lobe with her teeth while sliding her womanhood up and down over his throbbing member. He wants her so badly but wants to enjoy her and to let her explore her more passionate side.

As she moves up and down, her husband's hands move down to her buttocks and hold each cheek tightly, giving a little squeeze. She arches her back and flips her head back with a moan every time he squeezes firmly and meaningfully. Unintentionally positioning her breasts very close to his face and his plan came to pass, as he lifts slightly and takes the left one into his mouth. He gives a little nibble to the nipple before sucking into the areola and nipple, giving her a shock of electricity through her body with an " **ohh** " escaping her lips. The sensations from her breasts and her buttocks are driving her wild and causing her to grind hard against his erection and bit her low lip while her eyes roll back in their sockets with fluttering eye lids.

Her hands move from his chest and wrap around the back of his head to hold him closer to her breasts keep him where she wants him. Now was his chance to take charge while she was slightly distracted with his touch. He moves forward not to either side as he tried before but straight at her while still holding her rear and moved his mouth over to her right breast as an added distraction.

She finds herself held in mid-air completely off the bed supported by his hands on her ass, her arms around his strong neck and her legs wrapped around his waist. The sudden change of position and activity gives her a thrill, resulting in her womanhood pressing against his throbbing erection adding to the excitement. His feet firmly planted on the ground, he breaks away from her chest and looks up to her, she immediately consumes his lips with a moan and their tongues resume their battle for dominance.

They look deeply into each other's eyes for a few moments, looking into the other's soul.

He is the first to speak and break the verbal silence with a simple phrase that makes her stomach flutter every time, "I love you, always and forever".

"I love you, for all times", she responses with a big smile along with a tear of joy.

He kisses it away and continues down her cheek and neck, resuming his primal march to satisfy both of their lustful need for intimacy.

Looking back to her lavender, pupil-less eyes, shining in the moon light. He's mesmerized, amazed and honored that the beautiful woman before him is his wife, the mother of his children, his one and only. He places another quick kiss on her lips with a tightening embrace around her body.

While he will always be a romantic and do anything for her as the loving husband he has always tried to be through the years. There is a point where romance and lust divide - that was a little bit-ago, now it's just lust and desire. Moving his left arm up her back and neck, through her silky hair, to support her head while he lays her down on their bed. Never breaking their kiss, his other arm hold on protectively so as not to drop her.

He did accidentally drop her once and felt horrible, but cinnamon rolls can fix a lot of things. Plus, she is much tougher and stronger, then most give her credit.

Her panties are little more than some thin lace and string and was no match for his strong hands as he lowered her to the bed, removing them with a pull and rip. The sound of tearing material echoed through the quiet room once again, with a bit of surprise and a gasp of pleasure. Now full exposed to him, her most intimate areas were available to his wondering eye.

Her face and chest hold a bit pinkish hue from a little bit of embarrassment, she is still a bit shy even after all the years together. He always tells her, ' _you are so beautiful and always will be to me.'_ She catches a lustful look in his eyes as he presses the advantage, moving his face down her body.

Pausing to kiss and suck on her breasts and nipples, much to her delight, his lips are a bit rough against her smooth sensitive skin. The different textures and firmness of her sensitive areas, she wants more, much more. She holds his head before he moves further, gazing into his bright sapphire eyes and into his soul. He looks back to her lavender eyes captivated by their depth, she tells him with a mischievous smirk, _'FUCK ME!'_

His smirk responds, _'your wish is my command, but I am going to play first'._

He continues down her to her stomach with kisses and rolling his tongue along her smooth perfect skin. Her skin temperature so invitingly hot and the texture smooth as glass with not a flaw to be found. He pauses a moment to place a kiss on the circular scar below her breast, as if asking forgiveness. Even after repeatedly telling him it was not his fault.

He moved lower and lower over her toned stomach and stopping to blow raspberries on her stomach. Earning a shocked laugh, that she quickly tries to stifle by grabbing a pillow and covering her face. While squirming around in an attempt to get her stomach away from him, but her laughter echo's through the room.

They both hold their breath to listen for the kids, hoping they had not been awoken. She grab's the side of his head and pushes him lower.

 _'Now he just playing to torment me'_ , she thinks and nibbles her bottom lip in frustration.

He takes the hint, moving his way down further and further slowly, savoring all the sensations as he arrives at her most intimate of areas. His nose is filled with her sweet feminine aroma mixed with the raw musk of desire and sexual yearning. He runs his tongue over her pubis through the course mid-night blue pubic hair, neatly trimmed and groomed.

She had shaved it all off for him once, thinking he would enjoy the sight, however, it did not go well at all. Her sensitive skin was not happy, the result was him not being allowed to see her in the nude for a month and half.

Repositioning himself over the end of the bed between her legs, placing one over each shoulder to present himself with her flower. He gently separates her labia and inhales the intoxicating aroma of her sex before moving in to consume her most intimate of places and one of his favorite 'special treats'.

Her pleasure comes first before his own and he will not be satisfied before the beautiful woman whom he has the honor of calling his wife and soul mate.

Her body shutters and give a deep throaty gasp with the sudden contact, while grabbing the bed sheets with death grip, her knuckles turning white from the strain. Running his tongue all over and up and down through the various areas, taking in the different tastes, aromas and sensations. He encounters the firm bud of her clitoris with the tip of his finger and some quick rubbing sends her senses wild. Alternating with the finger and his tongue, her body responds with moans and gasps to the highly pleasurable stimulation. Taking her clitoris, in between his lips, he begins brushing his tongue over it firmly and vigorously, he feels her body shutter hard with each stroke the gasps and moans more frequent. He feels her skin heat up by the moment with her pulse quickening.

' _She's close, so close. I could stop and tease her but that will likely get me hurt or she might not let me finish and that would be worse for both of us.'_ Of course, he would not do such a thing to her and by proxy himself.

Her mind is fogged with ecstasy, the feeling is indescribable and the fire steadily burning by each moment, about erupt with the flames of passion. She has not climaxed in what feels like forever and has become more and more frustrating over the last few weeks.

' _I'm so close, he knows all the right things, ahhh…. He is well trained. Not much longer now for the first one'._ She and her inner self are both in agreement as to the proficiency and ability of their husband in the bedroom.

It doesn't take much for the first of many orgasms to hit like a hammer, when his hand reaches up and roughly grabs her breast and pinches her nipple while sucking her clit even harder at the same time.

Her body tenses up almost to the point of pulling a muscle.

Crossing her legs around the back of his head and holding him in place with her left hand holding the pillow over her mouth to muffle the screams of pure joy and erotic pleasures. The right hand grabs his long, wild yellow hair moving him where she needs his talented tongue. Riding out the high of her orgasm, with pants and gasps. If not for the fine film of sweat covering every inch of her body, she would ignite into a white-hot flame. He keeps going harder, faster, in different directions to keep her body guessing all in an attempt to induce a second or maybe third bed shaking, bone rattling explosion.

All his efforts payoff in spades, with another wave of heat bubbling up from her womanhood, covering his face with more feminine juices.

She can't relax, almost pulling all the hair from his head as a second, then a third orgasm hits her, with equal intensity as the first. Her body shutters and shakes, tears of joy role down the sides of her face over her ears, the pillow soaked with sweat and saliva from her screams.

Finally, he laments his assault and slows down becoming gentler so as not to stop all together but to let her come down gradually from her sky-high moments. He is a mindful and considerate lover above all else.

Her legs and fingers release their grip, the pillow thrown to the side and discarded. The physical excursion, drains all of her energy and she almost closes her eyes to get some rest.

He makes his way upward placing kisses along her body on the ticklish spots along the way. It's not a difficult thing to find, she's ticklish all over and he once made her pee herself when they first started dating. He was punished severely for his antics. After a few strikes of her skilled fingers to key points along his arms, resulted in them becoming useless for hours. Plenty of time for her to eat Ramen in front of him...and not sharing a single noodle.

Sometimes lessons are learned the hard way.

Still panting and hard breathing, he joined her with a huge grin, moving over to place a kiss on her lips gently and passionately, knowing she needs a moment. She's a bit worn but she's not down by any means. No, no, not yet, it's her turn to finish what **he** started.

Pushing him onto his back, while rolling up onto her knees. Leaning over him looking directly and longingly into his lust filled sapphire eyes, she moves down his neck back to his ears with a nibble.

He tries to wrap an arm around her, but she pushes them away, not wanting to get trapped by him, not yet at least.

"It's my turn", she purrs into his ear while reaching down pressing hand down his stomach, continuing past the waist band of his black boxer shorts, with a cartoon toad on the butt. Making an intended and purposeful path to his member, his girth does not allow for your fingers to meet her thumb around it. Moving her hand up and down giving pressure as she moves, nibbling his neck and nipping the skin. The object in her hand pulses with her movement, while his breathing already accelerated now deepens and becomes more rapid. Her strokes become stronger...faster...harder... more intense. She never stops except to take hold of the waist band with her teeth and gives a tug while looking up to into his eyes. His face contorts with a groan but staring deeply into her big lavender eyes. She gives him the notorious, 'I'm a good girl' look and can't help but smile back at her and blow her a kiss.

Moving her hands down to his hips, the thought of being 'naughty' makes her already pink cheeks flare brighter, while her breath becomes quickens slightly. Her heart pounding and with a deep breath in, she rips his boxers open at what was formerly the fly. She jumped a bit in surprise at how easy it was to rip the material and the spark of excitement followed was something unexpected. Looking down to his wide eyes from her perch on his strong thighs, she finds, surprise, excitement, lust and love. She gives a smile, not her normal shy withdrawn smile but one of confidence and strength. A smile that tells him, 'you are mine, sit back and enjoy the ride'.

Her bold actions and lustful smile excited and made him ache for more. Her touch, kiss, smell, taste, her everything. Moving his hands up to her ample breasts as his yearning takes over further. His approach is stopped by her forcing his wrist back down to the bed. Keeping him held down, she leans forward and places kisses on the three whisker marks of his left cheek. Moving down his jaw line, placing kisses and nips to his skin along his neck, earning groans and moans from her lover. Still holding his arms making her way down his large muscular chest, she pauses a moment to place her ear against the center of his chest, right over his heart. Listening to the steady - yet elevated - rhythmic heartbeat, the sound that holds so many memories and feelings. A sound, she holds nearest and dearest, a sound that represents all the years of chasing after him to become stronger, confident, to be able to give him love and have that love returned.

Placing a kiss over the spot she was listening, she feels his arms break free and wrap around her body to embrace her fully. Holding her tightly with his left hand running through her long, silky, mid-night blue hair. She could stop right there and let the world end around her with no regrets, listening to the, ' _ **thump..thump….thump..thump**_ ' of her soul mate's heart. He places a kiss on the top of her head. She snuggles closer to him but fells him throbbing under her stomach, she remembers, what he started, and she was going to finish. This is about expressing their lover for each other and sometimes actions speak louder than words.

Leaning forward to meet his lips with hers, they exchange a passionate kiss. She takes the opportunity to move up and down slightly over his member, getting a bit of a grown from him, eliciting a giddy feeling in her and stoking the fires of passion burning in her stomach.

Moving back to a sitting position on his thighs, she admires his large masculine form, from his blonde hair, over his tanned rippling chest, his toned abs, his large and powerful…. member. Her final thought still makes her turn red, no matter how many times she sees him or touches him, it's almost as if it's the first time. Almost. Her position gives him a similar vantage point, her large breasts illuminated by the moon light, her creamy white skin, her tussled main, she is his goddess - the woman who lived in his dreams growing up.

Reaching for the object of her primal desire, her hand cannot wrap all the way around it but that doesn't matter, she begins moving both hands along its length, firmly and forcefully. He groans deeply with each stroke and touch enjoying the feeling and the sight of the woman sitting on him, pleasuring him. He feels her love and has always thought he was the luckiest man on the planet to have her love and the distinct honor of loving her. Growing up the way he did, he always wanted to be loved by somebody but convinced himself, he would never find someone or the love he so desperately wanted. Enduring the fear, hate, disdain and loathing that people forced upon him, the beatings, the abuse and feeling of non-existence, almost broke him many times but something kept him going. A small voice pushing him forward to overcome and endure, there was always a feeling of being watched by someone but ever knew its source. Only to find out years later who that person was and further confirmed, she was the one for him and would be the only one.

Her breath becomes more labored with each stroke, getting pleasure from his obvious pleasure, she leans down and places kisses along his pelvis. Brushing his penis along the side of her cheek, moving the kisses to its base and working up the length. The musky, manly smell mixed with desire and sex became intoxicating and drives her to be more emboldened. She places a kiss at its tip but instead of moving away, she parts her lips and runs her tongue around his tip and the crown. She feels his body shift and shutter, his hands ready to move from their position of clenching the bed sheets. She shoots him a look, her bright eyes surrounded by the darkness of the room, her eyes filled with desire and purpose. She tells him without a word, 'don't move, I am in charge and will do what I want.' Placing a finger over his lips to hold him from moving, she takes him into her mouth stretching her jaw wide, trying to take him in fully. He reaches the back of her mouth and her throat, she gags a little bit but won't stop. He pulses with desire, she knows he enjoys this very much and she enjoys doing this for him. It's so sensual in some ways, lustful and risqué.

Watching his wife's head begin moving up and down his member, applying pressure from her tongue and her hand, getting worked into a rhythm. The sounds of spit, the occasional gagging and hard breathing, when she needs to come up for air, excites him and drives his lust further. She drives him wild when she _goes down_ on him, she can find the perfect rhythm and knows where and how to touch him. He doesn't need or want to change any of her movements but must stop her from sending him over the edge, as difficult as it is to stop such a fantastic experience for the senses, he wants to go the whole way with her. She feels his left hand move up to intertwine though her long hair and resting on the top of her head, moving with her bobbing motion. A few grunts and groans escape his lips, sending a thrill through both of their bodies. She knows he's getting close and wants to be a little selfish to have him get her off again.

Just before he gets too close, he clenches tightly in her hair and holds her from moving more. "You have me so close." He deeply says with a bit of a pant. Looking down at her face, a light sweat over her brow, pink cheeks, spit and sex around her mouth along with a hefty pant. He can't help at smile at the woman staring back, she is always lovely and beautiful no matter her state. She will always be the most beautiful woman on the planet but right now there is no one sexier. There never will be anyone to take her place.

Lost in his own musing and thoughts, she takes the initiative to move up quickly, startling his abs to reach his lips and break his train-of-thought. She wants sex and he is the only man to give her what she wants, there has been no one else and there will never be another. Kissing him deeply and forcefully, he laments a few moments enjoying her dominance and continued boldness. It's not often this side comes out, the change in personality is thrilling and he loves to see that side of his wife. Having known her for most of his life, he has seen her timid side and the problems it caused but he also has seen she is a strong person in mind, body and soul. Those are some of the reasons he loves her so much.

She feels him throbbing and seeking entry to her temple, a request she is all too happy to accommodate, flattening out her back out to move his tip just at her entrance. The contact of their most intimate areas is electrifying, sparking her bold side to push down further. He doesn't move and relishes the feeling of his wife taking charge, she is wet and there is no resistance or hesitation as he enters her, slowly and gently. Stretching her tightness, the feeling is wonderful, but she proceeds slowly at first to adjust to the size. No resistance, no hesitation, their bodies fit together like finely crafted puzzle pieces, she is for him and he is for her, the universe has made their bodies for each other.

Feeling her tightness begin to envelop him keeping his eyes fixed on hers, observing the movements and winces she experiences as he opens and stretches her in the most intimate ways. No signs of pain, only pleasure and pleasant feelings of the carnal act they have both waited to experience. She takes a sharp breath and impales herself down to his hilt, the sudden feeling of being stretched open so quickly and suddenly is shocking, thrilling and further intoxicating, her head swims with feelings and sensations. The sensory overload is almost too much to take but there is no way she is stopping now, pausing a moment to get her bearings. He sees her a bit disoriented and reaches around her body, pulling her close to kiss her forehead and give his signature smile, the one reserved for her alone.

The flames of desire burning in her are nearly white hot and she almost climaxed from being impaled and acting so boldly. Clearing her mind, a bit, she places kisses on his chest while rolling her hips a bit to feel him move inside her, working to get into a slow pleasing rhythm, not forceful or rough - yet. Gentle and tender is the order at the moment, she work her hip back and forth while choosing a spot to leave her mark on him. Applying her lips to his left peck she creates suction and begins nipping the tanned firm skin, still moving her hips at a bit of a quicker pace. Working his skin, she bites him with some force, getting a grunt and taste of blood as she breaks some of the capillaries.

Amused and content with her antics but he also doesn't like to loss in their _games_ , releasing her body to take hold of her hips with a strong grip. He begins moving her upward to just about the bottom of his crown, enjoying the feeling of her tightness the whole way, the sensation of the sudden movement causes her eyes to roll back and close slightly with a purr of pleasure escaping her lips. He moves her back down, impaling her again, he begins to repeat the motion while adding force and speed. While she started this part of their interlude, he wanted to play and take full control. Adding more and more speed and power to each stroke. She moves quickly to another climax as he planned. The confirmation that she is getting close is her panting, moaning and the occasional grunt. Not that he is a mouse, growls of the lustful beast that she has unleashed upon herself is well in control of the situation and not going to stop until it's satisfied.

He suddenly sits up purposefully, their chests meeting with their lips locking onto each other, as if the end of the world was approaching. Holding her tightly and hands around to take hold of her ass and still having her arms around him, he stands up with no effort. She's completely suspended in the air, open and nude to the world around them, not that she can see anything except for him in the current haze of lust and sex. She doesn't care at the moment, the only thing on her mind is him and she on his. Still holding her, making small strokes in and out of her pussy, he turns around and gently places her on her back moving one arm to support her to the now disheveled bed sheets, most of them are barely on the bed and started to make a pile to the side.

Breaking their kiss to reposition the back of her knees in the crook of his elbows, he spreads her open even more, but she is flexible and would never complain. She loves when he takes control and asserts himself upon her, it's always done lovingly and with respect. Always treating her like a princess even in their lustful moments. Beginning to stroke and pumping in and out of her again, he is reaching even deeper into her body, stoking the fires already burning brightly within her.

Her legs spread and ensnared by his arms, he manages to take hold of her very firm and erect nipples to apply pressure and attention they have been yearning to have once again. His hold on her body is absolute and she's powerless to escape, he could have any part of her any way and there would be no way to stop him. Pulling her left breast up and leaning down to inhale as much of the large firm mound. Her arms wrap around him, her nails dig into his flesh drawing a small bit of blood and making him growl into her flesh, not willing to break away from his task. She lets out a small 'Eepp' when he nips her skin causing a blemish in her perfectly smooth skin. Not that she minds and not that it hasn't happened previously, resolving the spot would be a simple matter to address later if she decides it was needed. He's marking her as she did him, the physical marks will only last a day or two, but they are a symbol to each other and anyone else, that he belongs to her and she belongs to him.

Moving at a very fast pace and with a force that will break the bed itself in short order, her climax is so very close and his is not far off, by the grunts and other noises he is making. She also notices that his girth has increased, they have been intimate plenty of times they know each other's body's very well and know when the other is close to the respective orgasms.

She also knows that she will need to get in the shower, since it's been such a long time, he is going to cum hard and will have plenty of seed to express within her small womb. It's a bit of an inconvenience, having cum drip for the next few days but if nothing else, he will join her in the shower and washer her down.

Releasing his hold on her breast and locking her lips again, his tongue touching every corner of her mouth, grunting and moaning into each other's throats. She feels his grip tighten, his body stiffens and the rhythm changes slightly, holding herself back to climax with him but now she can let go. It was at that moment he breaks away from their kiss, howling in pleasure as he can't hold back his final carnal act. She joins him in expressing her orgasm as it shoots through ever nerve and fiber of her body, shuttering and convulsing, she applies an almost deadly grip around him. Moaning from his release and having the air pushed out of his lungs. The feels smothered as his face lands between her large breasts. Giving them alternating kisses the whole time trying to catch his breath and waiting for her convulsions to settle down. Releasing her legs, so they can move back to a more natural position and not be near her ears, her body relaxes and begins to ache a bit with pleasure from the carnal release and being contorted into odd positions.

He kisses her gently and lovingly while the lustful beast retreats back into its dark den in his mind, satisfied and needing to rest.

Looking at her, he parts his lips to speak the 4 words that she will never stop wanting to hear, "I love you, wife" his soft but strong voice.

Looking back, she returns his words, "I love you, husband". With her lips meeting his again for a few moments.

Their mutual desires satisfied and quelled for the time being, reality begins push its way through the fog of lust. She can feel her earlier prediction is correct and the bed sheets will need to be changed for sure. Sneaking a peek at the clock hoping maybe an hour has gone by, she finds it displays - 03:47 - almost 4 hours of lustful play, while nothing to complain about, her body now more than ever wants to sleep for a day.

He follows her eye and realizes what the ramifications of his mischievous left hand. They are going to be dead on their feet for the meetings and professional duties scheduled later that day. However, it was all worth it and it's not like this is the first time. The words, _'whatever'_ , goes through his mind.

"Come on, losing another hour of sleep is not going to make a difference today, so let's hop in the shower and start the day. Just you and me." He proposes to her with his big grin that she adores.

Not that she had a choice in the matter, he reaches around her back to envelope her close to his chest and lefts her up once again, being careful to not break their intimate positions. No sense in making a mess on the floor if it can be helped - that's what the shower is for anyway. Holding her tightly, she gives him small peeks on his cheek and ears as he moves them to the next room.

Kicking the door closed with his foot to get ready for whatever is next to come - no pun intended.

/The End.

* * *

Some of us who have been married or in long term relationships can appreciate some of the tolls that being 'adults' can take on our personal lives. I welcome constructive and respective feedback, don't be rude or blatantly negative for the sake of being negative, it doesn't server any purpose and will not be respected.


End file.
